Various powered drivers are known for rotatably driving fasteners, such as threaded bolts, threaded nuts, screws, and the like. Some tools require the user to activate a switch or trigger to activate the tool. Typically, such tools include a chuck that is inline with a motor, which is provided for driving the chuck to drive the fastener. Examples of such inline tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,210,541 and 7,090,030.